


Mystery Treasures of the Grand Line

by ELuckArcher6



Category: One Piece
Genre: Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, Multi, One Shot Collection, bamf luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELuckArcher6/pseuds/ELuckArcher6
Summary: A collection of ideas for One Piece turned into one-shots that I MIGHT turn into full stories one day.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 5





	Mystery Treasures of the Grand Line

**Author's Note:**

> So this place here is for my ideas for One Piece One shots!
> 
> Thanks to The Sinful , Primordial Vortex, Ignis18 and Kairomaru for betaing this and for the name of this one-shot. I know that they're famous but for those who don't know them, check out their stories on FFN and Ao3. They're really great.
> 
> This one is a different Devil Fruit!Luffy story.
> 
> And of course, I don't own One Piece… etc.

**The Seraph of the Seas**

Luffy jumped around, running from place to place, searching for his target. He had gone Southwest of the village through a small pass between the mountains towards the forest. He had heard that there were big tigers around these parts. After Shanks and the rest of his friends laughed at him, not even impressed by him wounding himself, he thought that the best thing to prove his strength was to fight one of these tigers and defeat them.

He had found nothing so far aside from the occasional monkey that threw poop or pebbles at him. Luffy had tried to chase them, but the little buggers were too fast for him and could easily climb trees to escape.

It wasn't easy as the forest had enormous trees that looked even bigger for the seven year old; he couldn't even see the sky in some places. Pebbles, rocks, overgrown roots along with the occasional ravine made the path much harder.

He also felt that something was stalking him for the last few minutes.

Luffy then noticed a shining object in the ground making him stop to look at it. He bent down to pick it up, which saved his life. Not that Luffy knew that.

As Luffy bent down, the large tiger that was following him leapt at him. As luck would have it, Luffy bending led for the tiger to misjudge the jump and pass over the boy's body and continue to the other side into bushes. The tiger came face to face with another overgrown animal, a bear. The two apparently were after the same target and decided to fight over it.

All that happened and Luffy was unaware of it all.

Luffy picked up the shiny object and inspected it. To his surprise, it was a golden earring making him thrust his fist in the air, happy with his luck.

"Alright! With this, I can pay back Makino!"

Deciding that his goal was a lost cause as it was getting darker, and he saw no big tiger so far, he opted to go back. The fight between the giant tiger and bear went completely unnoticed by him as he focused on the earring.

The way back was uneventful until he was about to exit the same way he entered through the mountains when he noticed it. It was an ordinary blueberry bush you could find anywhere, but what made it stand out was the strangest fruit that Luffy had ever seen.

It vaguely looked like a blueberry; however, it was much, much bigger. Completely white with golden circles on it. It looked really odd with the other normal blueberries around it.

Luffy stared at it with stars in his eyes, "Wow. That's a strange blueberry… Maybe it's a special one? I think it's going to taste wonderful!"

Luffy picked it up with ease and took a bit out of it, only for it to taste completely disgusting.

"GAH! What the hell? It tastes so bad!" yelled Luffy before he started coughing from the horrible taste.

"Great, I need to go back to Makino to eat her great cooking after this taste!" he put the rest of the fruit in his pocket and hurried toward the bar.

**]]]][[[[**

Luffy kicked the door open, announcing his presence.

"I'm here, Makino! I want to eat!"

Everyone's eyes turned to him as several people inside greeted him and Makino smiled at him, "I'll make you something right now, Luffy!"

Several people ruffled Luffy's hair, as he made his way towards his place at the bar, making him pout, annoyed that they were treating him like a kid. It only made them laugh harder at him.

"Heya, Luffy! Mooching off the pretty bartender again?" asked Shanks as Luffy sat on the barstool. He enjoyed teasing Luffy, and the boy made it too easy.

Luffy glared at him, "Hey! I'm not mooching off! I'm going to pay her back using my treasure!" Luffy reached inside his pocket, "In fact, I'm going to pay her right now!" and pulled out the golden earring that he had found in the forest.

Shanks who was ready to tease Luffy again only to goggle as he saw him pull an honest to god big golden earring from his pocket. Shanks spat his drink, "What the hell, Luffy!? Where did you get this?" his loud voice made everyone turn their eyes on them. All of them were as surprised as their captain.

"I found it in the forest!" exclaimed Luffy, feeling proud of himself. Shanks' reaction was funny to him, which made him chuckle a little.

"You found it in the forest?" Shanks asked skeptically.

Luffy nodded happily, "Yup!"

Shanks sighed. Luffy wasn't a good liar, so he was telling the truth. He reached his hand and ruffled the little kid's hair, "Well, aren't you a lucky one, he?"

Luffy hit his hands away, making Shanks laugh, "Of course! I'm just that awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shanks waved it off.

"Captain," said Benn Beckman, "I don't think that should be the point you need to focus on..."

"Huh?" Shanks looked at Benn with confusion for a moment before it dawned on him. He turned back to Luffy and grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him.

"Did you just say that you found it in the forest?"

Luffy nodded, not understanding the problem. Shanks was just weird sometimes. Like all the times he'd catch him making eyes at Makino for some unknown reason. Adults were weird.

"Luffy, why the hell did you go into the forest? Didn't you know that there are wild animals in there?" Shanks may like to tease Luffy, but he genuinely cared for him and didn't want him to die, "You could have died, you moron!"

Luffy got the distinct feeling that Shanks was actually worried about him. He could feel it slightly; the panic and the fear that Shanks had. It was barely there, like a faint smell that could easily be lost.

Now that he thought about it, Luffy could feel things from the others too. Most of it was just a general feeling of happiness, but there were other feelings too. Yasopp was happy, but he had other feelings that Luffy couldn't tell that well; the easiest to identify was a feeling of longing that was too faint and deep for Luffy to fully understand.

Lucky Roo was really, really happy with the piece of meat that he was eating. Making eyes at it.

It was starting to annoy and weird Luffy out. A slight pain started building in the back of his head.

"Luffy! Are you even listening to me?" Shanks shook him again, seeing that Luffy was not really paying any attention to his scolding.

"Yeah, of course, Shanks! I wanted to beat one of those big tigers that everyone talks about to prove I can go with you and be a pirate!"

Shanks facepalmed, "And that's part of the reason I don't want to take you with us, Luffy..."

It was true. Luffy was truly reckless, and that'd get him killed on the Grand Line. He was also too young to see the dark side of the world, something that Shanks knew at a very young age.

Shanks smiled wistfully. He had seen some shit, but he didn't regret going with his old captain on their journey.

Shanks looked at Luffy, who was giving him some strange looks. Shanks had reasons for why he joined, but Luffy was just a little kid, and he didn't want to rob him of his fun days now, nor did he want to endanger his life.

It didn't help that Luffy's grandpa would hunt his ass all the way to Raftel if he took him.

"Thanks, Makino!" Luffy said as he dug in after Makino had put the food in front of him. He gave her the golden earring, "I don't know how much this is, but take it for all the times that I didn't pay you!"

Makino gasped at what Luffy gave her, "Oh, my Luffy! Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the forest!" Luffy exclaimed, not realising that he was digging his own grave.

"How lucky! The for- Luffy! Why did you go into the forest!"

Shanks chuckled as he saw Makino scold Luffy. He burst out laughing along with the rest of the crew as Makino started pinching Luffy's cheeks.

He noticed Luffy was in slight pain, which was strange since he didn't think that Makino was really hurting him.

"It was really lucky that you didn't meet any tiger or any other animal, Luffy," said Benn after Makino finished scolding Luffy, and he was back to eating his food.

Luffy pouted, "Yeah, I saw nothing in there. I think people are lying and there weren't any tigers! The only thing I saw was the golden earring and that strange fruit!"

Strange fruit…

Something about that bugged Shanks, but he dismissed it.

"It was really disgusting!"

A strange, disgusting fruit…

Again, Shanks just dismissed the thought.

"Anyway, Luffy," asked Shanks, "Why are you putting your hand on your head? You seem in pain, did you hit your head or something?"

Luffy nodded, "Yeah… I have a headache for some reason…" he winced, "I'm feeling really strange and feeling things."

"Huh?"

Luffy looked at Shanks, "You guys are really that worried about me? And Lucky Roo, your feelings for that meat are creeping me out for some reason!"

"Hey! What happens between me and my meat is my business!" cried out Lucky Roo

indignantly.

Benn interjected, looking serious, "Luffy. You said feeling. What exactly do you mean?"

Luffy shrugged, "I dunno, but I feel what you guys are feeling; not everything as I feel that there are things that are buried, but I know Shanks was amused when he was making fun of me but still worried."

Shanks and Benn shared a look, "You think it's observation?" asked Shanks.

Benn had his hand on his chin, thinking. "A good possibility."

Shanks let out a whistle. It seemed that Luffy somehow awakened his Haki, and it was a strong one; as he was about to explain to Luffy, who was looking confusingly at them both, he saw it.

Luffy's eyes were always black. They were as black as the night, but now his eyes had golden specks in it that threw Shanks off. That definitely wasn't there before.

A strange fruit.

Disgusting.

A strange, disgusting fruit….

"Luffy… That fruit you ate. What did it look like?" asked Shanks as he noticed Benn's eyes widened at that.

Luffy tilted his head, not really understanding why it mattered. The slight panic that Shanks was feeling threw him off, "It looked like an oversized blueberry, but it was white and had golden swirls on it."

The bar had gone silent as everyone stared at Luffy.

"Actually, I think I still have what remained of it in my pocket. It was horrible," he said as he pulled out the piece of the fruit that remained.

Shanks took it from his hand immediately and began to inspect it.

It looked like a genuine Devil Fruit, but there was a possibility it was a fake one. He looked at Benn, "Give me one of your Kairoseki bullets."

Benn obliged, throwing the bullet to his captain, who caught it and immediately pressed it on Luffy's arm.

Luffy watched confused as Shanks caught the bullet before he put it on his arm. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, it was like all strength left his body as he felt weak.

"W-What's happening?" asked Luffy weakly.

Shanks put Luffy's head between his hands, "You idiot! Did you have to eat anything you find?" he yelled at him, half panicking and half amazed at Luffy's luck.

"That's a Devil Fruit! One of the rarest treasures in the seas! Whoever eats one will gain substantial power, well most of the time, in exchange for never being able to swim!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" yelled Luffy as his eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor, "You're kidding, riiight?"

Shanks shook his head, "No. I'm serious, Luffy! You can no longer swim now for sure; better give up on being a pirate."

Luffy stood up on the stool, "No way! I'll just become a pirate that never falls in the sea!"

Everyone chuckled at Luffy, which only made him angrier.

"Anyway," Shanks said, "Roo, get the book to see what kind of Devil Fruit Luffy got."

"Aye, Aye captain!"

**]]]][[[[**

"Nah, can't find anything about it!" Shanks shook his head, "Your fruit doesn't appear to be well known, so we have nothing about it."

"Not even anything in the rumour and myths section, captain?" asked Lucky Roo.

"We know nothing about it to search there. We'll need to wait until Luffy uses his power somehow."

Luffy pouted, "So, we don't know what power I got?"

Shanks shook his head, "Not yet. Give it a little time, Luffy," he said as he ruffled Luffy's hair, much to his annoyance, "The most important thing, Luffy; never eat another fruit like that, no matter what."

"Why? Won't I just get more power?"

It was Benn who answered, "No, Luffy. Many people have died thinking like that; eating a Devil Fruit gives you power, however, eating another one will cause a negative reaction that would cause the person's death."

Luffy gulped, "Why?"

Benn shook his head, "No one really knows. There is a rumour which states that an actual devil lives inside each fruit, who moves into the consumer's body upon consumption and that these devils will start fighting each other if they meet, causing the body they are inhabiting to be destroyed."

"Anyway, Luffy," said Shanks, "promise us to never eat a second Devil Fruit."

"I promise!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Tomorrow, we're going on another journey of ours," seeing Luffy's sad face, Shanks added, "We'll get back after a few days. Meanwhile, you need to see if you can activate your Devil Fruit. Do it a little away from everyone; we don't need you to cause any incident and hurt someone."

Luffy nodded his head in acceptance. Shanks was serious. Both his face and feelings told him so. He didn't want to hurt anyone that lived in the village.

**]]]][[[[**

**A few days later:**

Luffy was sitting on the stool, bored out of his mind. Shanks and the rest should be back soon, but he had nothing to do until then. He had tried to activate his powers, but he couldn't do anything at all! He had tried to shoot laser beams or cause explosions, but nothing!

The door was kicked out of its hinges. Luffy looked to see the same group of bandits that came a few days ago and insult Shanks and his crew. He scowled at them.

"Excuse us..." The greasy leader said, giving them a disgusting smile, "Well, looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet..." he said as he made his way to one of the tables and draped himself, like the sleazebag that he was, on it.

"What're you waiting for?" he yelled, "We're customers! Bring out the fucking booze!"

Disgust...

Luffy looked at Makino, the feeling of disgust had come from her. She was preparing the barrels of booze to pour them to the bandits before she made her way toward them.

Joy…

Interest…

Lust…

The bandits leered at Makino. The feelings that Luffy was getting from them made him uneasy, weirded out; he didn't understand what the hell was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

Disgust…

Panic...

"Kyaa!"

Makino's feeling of disgust suddenly spiked as she yelped. Luffy looked to see that the bandits' leader had his hand on her waist, trying to make her sit down. He also sensed her fear.

"Hey, now. I'm a generous man. Tell me how much you want for a girl like you, and I'm sure to pay you..."

Luffy glared at him as he stood up, "Hey! Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" he yelled at them.

The boss glared at him, "What did you say, brat?"

"Luffy, don't do anything!" cried Makino, but Luffy didn't step down, sensing her fear increase.

"Like, hell! Don't worry, Makino, I'll save you!" screamed Luffy as he advanced toward them.

The bandits laughed at him before one of them stood up and tried to take a swing at Luffy, using a wooden club.

Key word being tried.

Luffy somehow saw the attack slower than it was; It wasn't exactly a slow motion, but it had slowed down enough that he saw it coming from a mile away. Luffy jumped over the club as it impacted where he stood before he sent a punch towards the thug's face.

Luffy expected some damage, his punch was as strong as a pistol after all, but he didn't expect to send the man crashing into one of the tables leaving a thin trail of blood behind him.

He stood staring at his fist that had some blood on it.

He didn't notice everyone's shocked expression or the boss of the bandits shouting in anger as he ordered more of his thugs to take Luffy out. He had thrown Makino away as he himself stood up.

Luffy managed to turn in time to see another thug attack him. He dodged him too and kicked the side of his knee; Luffy heard a sickening crunch that made him wince as the thug collapsed down howling in agony, his arms holding his broken knee.

Luffy put down four more thugs before the fifth landed a hit on him.

"Agh!" Luffy yelled in pain as the club hit him in his left shoulder, a bruise forming there.

Luffy regained his bearing and attacked the man who hit him. He dodged his swing before hitting him in the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"That's enough! He's just one fucking brat!" yelled the boss.

Luffy turned to him, his eyes widening as he saw the pistol aimed at him.

The boss pulled the trigger as Luffy tried to dodge. Thankfully, the bullet didn't hit his heart as intended, but it did hit his right arm.

"Gaah!" he shouted in pain as the bullet dug into his arm, "It hurts!"

"It's going to end soon, brat! Don't worry about it for I'm about to kill you!"

"Luffy!" Makino cried horrified as she ran to Luffy, wrapping him into her arms, protectively, "Don't you hurt him, you bastards!"

One bandit stepped forward and brought down his sword on Makino.

Time stilled as Luffy watched in horror, the sword coming closer to the woman who was like an older sister to him. He wanted to protect her with all his heart to prevent the sword from touching her, and then he felt something grow from his back.

Just as the sword was about to touch them, a pair of wings sprouted out of Luffy's back and engulfed both him and most of Makino's body. The wing stopped the sword, although it sank a little into it, injuring Luffy and drawing blood.

"Agh!" cried Luffy in pain, but he held on to protect Makino.

Everyone around him however was staring at him shocked, seeing the pair of wings appear out of nowhere.

"Just what hell are you, brat? Some kind of chicken?" spat the boss as he stared wide-eyed at the strange phenomena in front of him, "Doesn't matter! Kill him!"

Snapped out of their shock, one of the thugs brandished his pistol and fired. Luffy instinctively moved his wing to deflect the bullet, but that left him open to the boss's bullet that went through his thighs, making him scream in pain. He wasn't given any respite as he was hit with a club, and although most of the damage was negated by his wing, he was still sent crashing into a table.

"Luffy!" cried out Makino, but she was thrown aside by one of the bandits, spraining her ankle.

Luffy grunted as he moved his body, so he was sitting up. He tried to stand, but the pain in his leg was too much for him. Luffy looked up to see the same thug from before trying again to shoot him; he extended his hand instinctively and suddenly, a beam of white light was shot from his open palm toward the bandit and through the middle of his chest.

Luffy gaped at his hand before looking at the bandit he just killed, suddenly feeling sick in his stomach.

Fear…

Anger...

He didn't notice another bandit roaring before hitting him with his club, sending him rolling on the ground before he stopped in front of the boss.

The boss glowered at him, "You dare attack us and even kill one of my subordinates!" He started hitting Luffy with his leg. Luffy cried out in pain as his wings disappeared, "I'm going to kill you freak of nature!"

He landed a few more kicks on Luffy before he trained his gun on him, "Say your prayers kid!"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" the voice of the new arrivals made everyone present shiver in fear.

The bandits turned around to see who arrived only for them to lose their fear as they looked down on the new arrivals.

"Oh, it's you losers from the other day!" mocked the boss, "Scram now! I have no time for silly pirates like you."

Shanks was stone-faced as he stared back at the bandits. He and his crew just arrived at Foosha village and were walking toward Makino's bar leisurely when they heard the sounds of a fight; they ran the rest of the way to see what's happening, only to see a sight they'd never have imagined in a place like this.

The bandits from the other day were there; Makino was thrown to the side, several thugs were down on the ground and one had a hole in the middle of his chest, and last, the bandits' boss just delivered the last kick to Luffy before he pointed his pistol at Luffy intending to kill him.

Shanks didn't remember the last time he felt this much anger in his life. Maybe it was back when he was just Cabin Boy, or maybe it was even back before his captain picked him up.

He didn't care. There was only one result for those who hurt his friends and the people he cared about.

Looking at both Luffy and Makino though, he couldn't really show the bandits just how furious he was.

' _Clean and less brutal it is then'_ he thought.

"You've made a big mistake, bandit," Shanks's voice was deep, full of power, "I don't care what reasons you have! I won't forgive anyone that hurts my friends."

"Shanks..."

"Say your last prayers!"

As Shanks said that, he unleashed his Conqueror's Haki, taking care not to target his crew, Luffy, or Makino. The wave of Haki caused cracks to appear on the floor as it moved. The walls of Partys Bar strained under the pressure, and even those who weren't the target for his Haki started sweating a little.

The bandits' pupils shrank to a mere pinprick as they paled. The erratic heartbeats of their hearts were actually audible before they stopped as the bandits dropped to the ground, lips blue and frothing at the mouth.

All of them were dead in mere moments.

Shanks walked toward Luffy, who was gapping at the display. He kicked the bandits' boss off him and knelt, putting his hand on top of Luffy's face ruffling his hair, "You did great, Luffy! You're going to be okay now!"

"S-Shanks..." said Luffy as he simply cried.

**]]]][[[[**

"Why are you pouting, Luffy?" asked Shanks as took another swig of his drink.

It's been one day since the bandits had attacked Luffy, who was now sitting bandaged on top of his favourite stool while he ate his dinner.

Luffy was silent for a moment, eating only his third serving since the start of the dinner, "I couldn't do anything about the bandits… I was too weak..."

Shanks smiled at him before he put his hand on his head, "Luffy, you're a seven-year-old kid and yet you've defeated several of these thugs on your own! You should be proud of that; you've done your best, and that's all anyone can do."

Luffy could feel that Shanks was sincere in his words and that he was proud of him. It lifted his spirit. Still, he wasn't totally convinced, "But, I was too weak!"

Shanks chuckled, "Then train and become stronger."

Luffy nodded, it was really simple after all. He swore that he'd train harder and won't complain next time his grandpa threw him down some ravine.

"How did you defeat them though, Shanks? It was like you just looked at them, and they all died!" asked Luffy, excited to know the answer. He had never seen or heard of anything like it before.

"Ah, that was the Haki of the Supreme King. It's not something you can learn but rather something that you're born with."

Luffy pouted as he went through another serving of food before remembering what happened during the fight. He turned to Shanks, an excited look on his face, "Hey, Shanks! I think I know what my Devil Fruit could do now! Shishishi!" it wasn't entirely true as during the fight he was fighting on instincts however, Luffy was sure he could use it again if he could remember how it felt.

"Oh? Why don't you show us?" Asked Shanks, interested in seeing what Luffy's fruit could do after hearing that he had used it to fight the bandits. He wasn't the only one the rest of the crew stopped their partying to have a look.

Luffy concentrated on the feeling of the wings growing from his back, recalling when he wanted to protect Makino. It didn't take more than a moment for a pair of white wings. The wings had a span of 3 meters, with their base starting between Luffy's shoulder blades. They were slightly heavy for him, though.

Makino, who had seen the wings before, but didn't get to properly examine them, inched closer. She started touching the wings and checked them over, "Wow, they're so fluffy and yet hard at the same time! They look so beautiful!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The wings did look beautiful.

Shanks leaned in, his hand under his chin, "Can you fly?"

Luffy blinked at him before his face scrunched in thought. For a few moments, nothing happened before his wings moved. The wings flapped and Luffy was hovering over the ground, much to everyone's astonishment. He looked a little awkward, probably needing more time to train.

Yasopp paled, "A flying Luffy… Not the best idea, eh Captain?"

Everyone grimaced at that. Now they had to deal with Luffy's antics from almost all directions! At least the ground underneath them was safe. For now.

Shanks saw Luffy attempting to do something with his hand, but his attention was on the nice apple that he wanted to eat. Just as he was leaning in to bite it, a beam of white light passed mere millimetres in front of his face, completely vaporising the apple. The heat burning a part of Shanks' rough stubble.

"What the fuck?" screamed Shanks. He looked at the direction the beam came from to find Luffy staring in shock at his hand.

"What the hell was that, Luffy? You could have hurt someone with that thing!"

Luffy lowered his head, making Shanks wonder what the problem was, "Luffy? Are you alright?"

Still keeping his head down, Luffy said, "Shanks..."

"W-What, Luffy?"

Luffy raised his head, his eyes sparkling with stars in it and around his head making Shanks question if it was part of Luffy's Devil Fruit power, "I can fire freaking laser beams!" Luffy marvelled at his hand with a lot of excitement and a bit of worship. Shanks sweatdropped, hoping that Luffy doesn't decide that he won't wash his hand again.

**]]]][[[[**

It took more than it should to calm Luffy down and convince him that shooting beams inside of the bar wasn't the best of ideas. At least for Makino's sake, even if they could survive being hit by one of those beams.

Shanks had been looking over the book, searching for clues about Luffy's Devil Fruit again. From what he heard and the fact that Luffy took down several of those thugs, something that the Luffy before eating his Devil Fruit wouldn't be able to do.

They've guessed the basics of Luffy's powers: Enhanced strength; enhanced reflexes; enhanced speed; enhanced durability; enhanced healing giving that he was healed just one day after the fact; light-based abilities or at least firing laser beams; a pair of wings strong enough to not be cut in two by a sword and giving him the ability to fly; being able to feel people's emotion to a certain limit.

Both Shanks and Benn thought it was a Zoan type Devil Fruit with the wings being his human-beast form. The extra abilities however were puzzling and made them think it could be an ancient and even mythical one!

Yeah, right.

"I finally found it, I think." Said Benn, who was checking over the rumour sections for something like it.

He read, " **Certain Devil Fruits only appeared once or twice in recorded history, with some only being whispers and rumours. No confirmed sighting.**

**One such fruit appeared over 700 years ago. The user of said fruit could transform into three forms; his base human form, a human-beast form with wings and lastly the beast form being a white Cardinal that was said to be a beacon of light in the darkness.**

**The user's ability to fire laser beams was also reported.**

**The user was nicknamed "The Guardian Angel" of a certain kingdom in the New World and his Cardinal form was used as the symbol of that kingdom.**

**The fruit had never reappeared once again after the user's death against an army of ten thousand, successfully defending his kingdom one last time.**

**No more information was known about the fruit.**

**It was ultimately called 'Mythical Zoan - Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi or Human-Human Fruit, Model: Angel** '"

The bar was silent as everyone gaped at the information; Mythical Zoan was the rarest type of Zoan, said to be even rarer than Logia powers. For Luffy to find fruit like that in the middle of nowhere in the weakest of all seas was nothing short of a miracle.

' _On top of that, it's also another model of the Human-Human fruit! The only other one that I know of is also a mythical zoan eaten by freaking Sengoku!'_ thought Shanks as he took in the information. On one hand, Luffy was lucky to have such a powerful fruit that would help him immensely if he indeed became a pirate; however, it could also make certain people more interested in him. If Luffy could fire laser beams, then most likely he could manipulate light; to what extent, Shanks had no idea, but it wouldn't be something the Marine would appreciate given Kizaru's own fruit.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Luffy said, not understanding the situation like always, "Is it a strong fruit or not?"

Benn nodded, "Yes, Luffy. It's a strong one..."

Luffy whooped, jumping in joy that his fruits weren't something useless as being a simple human fruit! There was no way something like that could ever be cool!

Shanks, Makino and the rest just laughed at Luffy's enthusiasm before they returned to their party. It was their last day at the island, and they were going all out; the news of finally knowing what Luffy's fruit has only added another reason for celebration.

**]]]][[[[**

"You really are leaving this time?" asked Luffy, a little sad that his only friends were leaving, and he won't be seeing them for years. Makino didn't count as she was like an older sister, and while he loved the villagers, and they loved him, there were no kids his age to play with.

Everyone spared Luffy a look while some waved or ruffled his hair as they restock their ship. Luffy was happy to know that at least they cared about him and they'd miss him from what he understood reading their feelings; he was a tough boy, however, so he scowled or batted away their hands whenever they tried that.

Shanks smiled, "Yep, we've stayed long enough in here. It's about time we continue our journey in the Grand Line."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah… I won't force you to take me along anymore though! I'll become a pirate by myself."

Shanks stuck his tongue out, "Hehe, I wouldn't take you with me even if you begged me!" he pointed his finger at Luffy mocking him, "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate, you idiot!"

Luffy gritted his teeth, his eyes shining in determination, "Yes I do!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, garnering the attention of everyone as they looked to see what was Luffy's latest antics.

"One day, I'll find myself a crew that is way stronger than yours! I'll find the biggest treasure in the world; the One Piece!" Luffy's voice rose even higher as he declared, "AND BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Luffy took a moment to catch his breath as Shanks looked at him weirdly; he said nothing for a few moments, and Luffy was having trouble understanding his emotions.

Finally, Shanks sighed, "So, you want to be bigger than us, huh?" he put his hand on his hat, a nostalgic smile on his face, "Well then..." he took his straw hat off and put it on Luffy's head, "This hat is my gift to you!"

"This is my favourite hat you know," Luffy was crying; he already knew that, "When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me," Shanks said as he made his way to his ship.

Luffy could only nod, overwhelmed by his happiness that Shanks openly acknowledged him, by the feeling of pride and joy the rest of the crew radiated.

"Pull up the anchor! Let's set sail!" shouted Shanks as he boarded the ship. His crew cried out in agreement.

Luffy wiped his tears as he watched Shanks and his crew sail away; he stared at the ship already so far away. Steeling his eyes with resolve, "I'll do it, Shanks! I'll become the Pirate King!"

**]]]][[[[**

A few days after Shanks departure, Garp came back to the island to train Luffy; he was at first shocked and angry that Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit since being able to swim was more valuable for Garp than the power that comes from Devil Fruits. That changed when he knew what fruit Luffy had eaten, thinking it was hilarious and that it meant he'd train Luffy to replace his old friend Sengoku as Fleet Admiral of the marines.

That, of course, was immediately shot down by Luffy, leading to another of their fights and Garp blaming Shanks for his influence on Luffy.

After that, Luffy was introduced to Dadan and her group and was taken in by them after Garp had threatened Dadan. Luffy didn't want to be with them at first because of his experience with bandits, but he eventually warmed up to them, and them to him even if they tried to deny it.

Luffy also had met Ace. The meeting didn't go as planned when Luffy tried to befriend him only to get spat on which resulted in a fight that ended up a draw. Ace respected Luffy after that, and the two of them became fast friends, later joined by a blond boy called Sabo.

The three of them became the best of friends. They hunted animals in the forest, fought against thugs in the capital city of Goa Kingdom, and scavenged the Grey Terminal to sell what they had found, increasing their pirate treasure. In the end, the three of them decided they were like brothers and exchanged cups of Sake.

All good things come to an end, eventually; Sabo was the son of a noble from Goa Kingdom and his father wanted him back. The three kids fought hard against the Bluejam pirates and were able to defeat them, if only by the skin of their teeth.

The Nobles of Goa kingdom had decided that the Grey Terminal was an eyesore and that its existence was an insult to the visiting World Noble. They had tricked a group of poor souls to burn it down in exchange for living inside of the city, and if it wasn't for the timely arrival of the Revolutionary Army, the people of Grey Terminal would have perished.

Sabo, disgusted by his father's and the noble's actions, decided to secretly leave his two brothers and go on his journey to become a pirate, thinking that he had posed a danger to them. Luffy and Ace, who had reached the port after reading a letter left by Sabo, watched in horror as the World Noble blasted Sabo's ship to pieces, killing their brother. That day, both Luffy and Ace swore that they'll get stronger so that they won't lose anyone else and beat the shit out of every World Noble that they might encounter in the future.

**]]]][[[[**

**After several years: Luffy age 17.**

Most of the villagers were at the docks of the village to see Luffy off. Makino was of course at the forefront to say goodbye to her adoptive younger brother.

Luffy was already so far away, but Makino didn't stop waving with a big proud smile on her face, "He finally left, Chief."

The mayor grunted with displeasure, "A pirate? He'll ruin this town's reputation! I wonder what Garp would say about this."

"It has always been his dream though," said Makino as the Sea King nicknamed the Lord of the Coast rose from the water to attack Luffy, "he had worked so hard to achieve it, and he looks so happy!" she clapped her hands together, "No need to be worried about him!"

Woop slap averted his eyes, "Who's worried?"

Makino chuckled as Luffy sent the Sea King flying with one punch, "See?"

The last thing they heard before Luffy completely disappeared behind the horizon was his declaration, "I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

It made Makino laugh while the mayor just muttered and cursed under his breath, making her laugh harder.

**]]]][[[[**

"Aaah! The weather is nice, and the sky is clear! Who would've thought that I'd get into such a disaster on a nice day like this? Shishishi" Luffy laughed as his small boat was being sucked by a huge whirlpool.

"Anyway," said Luffy before a brilliant light enveloped him.

After a few moments, the light died down, revealing Luffy in his Beast Form. He had taken the form of a big cardinal; his body was white and looked like it was made of pure light, and all over his wings were flame-like patterns in golden colour. His eyes were pure black with specks of gold in them, and the 'feathers' around them were in deep gold. Both his legs and beak were of a lighter golden colour matching the pattern on his wings.

Luffy opened his wings and rocketed off the boat. The small boat broke under the force and the whirlpool finally sucked the pieces of wood.

"Now I need to find a new one."

**]]]][[[[**

Luffy had been flying in the air for about half an hour before he spotted a curious sight. It was two boats near each other; the first boat was a small one and had a young woman with two swords on her hip. The second boat was slightly bigger and had four men that looked like pirates.

Luffy couldn't hear what they're talking about, but he saw the four men surround the woman with their weapons in their hands.

Luffy saw the woman gracefully cut down two of the men as he transformed back to his Human form just above the pirate's boat. As Luffy drew nearer to the boat, he saw her block the sword of the pirate in front of her while the one behind her moved to attack her.

Luffy landed on the boat, the force breaking it as the water rose around it from the impact. It caught the attention of the pirate sneaking from behind, making him stop just as his sword was about to cut into the woman's back. Luffy didn't waste any time as he jumped as soon as he landed, sending a right hook to the guy's face. Everyone winced hearing the sound of bones breaking as the punch sent the pirate into the air, disappearing behind the horizon.

The young woman immediately cut the last one down and turned to look at Luffy.

**]]]][[[[**

She rolled her eyes at the pirates in front of her. It was a nice day with blue skies and cool wind, but it was ruined by the sudden appearance of these four idiots in front of her. They had cut her journey short and she was growing quite irritated hearing them boast about themselves and their whale of a captain trying to get her to hand over her valuables.

"Are you listening to us? We're the Alvida Pirates! Give us everything you have!"

The woman was beautiful with long turquoise hair that reached her waist with bangs that covered her forehead while some of her hair was held up by pins in an elaborate bun behind her head. She had a beautiful face, pale skin, big blue eyes, and a curvy body with buxom breasts. She wore a Taisho-style pink Kimono with a red-violet colour. She also had black leather bracers and thigh-high leather boots.

By all accounts, the woman was absolutely gorgeous.

On her hip was two Katanas; the first one was a moderately curved katana with a golden trefoil-shaped tsuba. It had a white colour scheme and its kashira and kojiri were both gold while its sheath was lacquered solid white a lot like its tsuka with three cords. Both the saya and tsuka have simple light five-petaled flower motifs on both sides.

The second Katana was similar sized and shaped as the first one, but it was bland looking with a simple design and black colour motif instead. It was a no-name sword that you could find anywhere.

"I have nothing to give you. Scram, pirates!" she said proudly.

The pirates glowered at her, "What about the sword on your hip, bitch?" one of them said pointing at Ame-no-Habakiri, "It looks like it'll sell for good money."

The woman scowled at their words, idly caressing her father's sword, "Try to touch it and I'll cut your hands! In fact, don't even look at it. Lowlifes like you have no right to look at it."

The pirates snapped, brandishing their weapons, and attacked her, "Get this bitch!" and they surrounded her.

She immediately dodged the clumsy swing of the first one. In a flash, she delivered a cut from his right hip to his left shoulder using the nondescript sword. She gracefully avoided the spraying blood before she kicked the pirate of her boat. The second pirate didn't live long as she stepped forward with her right leg, leaning prior to stabbing him right in the neck before she withdrew her sword. She flicked it to get the blood off it as the pirate fell, blood flying from the wound, and he struggled to breathe.

"Y-You bitch!" the third roared as he attacked her, his anger giving him a boost in speed.

She blocked it before a sound of impact and the rising of water caught everyone's attention. The woman vaguely noticed that she had forgotten about the fourth pirate, seeing him about to cut her in her peripheral vision as she turned to see the commotion.

A blur was all she saw as she heard bones break before the pirate was sent flying, never to be seen again.

She didn't let it bother her too much as she knocked the last pirate's sword from his hand before she cut her down too prior to throwing him off the boat.

She turned around to get a good look at her helper, a beautiful smile on her face.

He was a young man, a few years younger than her; He had a black shaggy hair, black eyes with a scar underneath his eye and a slim muscular build. He was also 6 feet tall. He wore short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeves red vest, he finished his look with a straw hat. The young man was quite handsome, in her opinion.

"Thank you for your help. You're?"

Luffy looked the woman up and down for a moment before he smiled. The woman was awesome taking down these pirates gracefully, "Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who'll become the Pirate King!"

She was taken aback, _'The Pirate King of all things?'_ she thought. It wasn't something that she heard often, and certainly not by someone saying it with so much confidence and determination.

She smiled wider at him, _'He'll get along with Zoro'_ she thought. She didn't really doubt his claim as she knew nothing about his power, but the way he carried himself when he delivered it made her think that he's a man that will go far, and reminded her of her friend and his dream.

' _It won't be easy. It means surpassing that thing to become the Pirate King' she thought, 'then again. I want to defeat that thing and save my country,'_

Luffy noticed her long wait and frowned. He felt a spike of hate at the end, which made him think she has a problem with him being a pirate, "Is that a problem? Me being a pirate?"

The woman smiled at him, shaking her head, "No; I was born and raised on a pirate ship for a while. You can say that my dad was a pirate, I guess."

Luffy's eyes widened with stars in them, "Really? That's so cool! And you were awesome, cutting down these guys! Hey, wanna join my crew?" then Luffy remembered something, "Oh, right! What's your name?"

She put her hand on her mouth to hide her giggle at Luffy's antics, asking her to join his crew before he even knew her name. She was admittedly faltered that he thought she was awesome which dusted her cheeks pink. She couldn't be entirely truthful with him right now though, so she used the name she picked up a long time ago.

"My name is Komurasaki. I'm right now searching for my friend since I heard he was being held captive in a Marine base, so I can't join you at the moment. If we meet in the future, then I don't see why not if only as a trial," she gave him a sad smile, "If you want to become the Pirate King, then your journey and mine most likely would lead us at the same place."

Luffy felt her sadness and longing at the end, making him wonder what she meant by her last word. He was quite disappointed that she won't join for now, but his attention was more on what she said at first, "Your friend is strong? What's his name? Maybe I'll have him join my crew!" he asked, excited.

Komurasaki smiled at him, amused that he wanted to have Zoro join his crew too, "Well, his name is Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Still want to ask him to join your crew?"

Luffy laughed, "If he's a good guy, I'd ask him to join me!"

Komurasaki tilted her head, "You want to ask him to join you even though he's the 'Pirate Hunter'?"

"Only if he's a good guy. He can't be too bad if he's your friend after all!"

Komurasaki's eyes widened, "How can you be sure that I'm a good person? I might be deceiving you right now..."

Luffy shook his head, "Shishishi! I can tell you aren't! I can really tell, and you only lied about your name, but you didn't have any malicious intent."

Komurasaki stared shocked at him, eyes wide and mouth open. She didn't know how he knew that ' _It's like he can read minds?'_ she thought, _'Maybe it's a Devil Fruit? He did come out of nowhere and we're in the middle of the sea!'_

"I… my name is… it's-"

Luffy sensed her struggle. He held up his hand to stop her, "If you don't want to, then it's fine. I don't really care. Komurasaki is a fine name, shishishi~"

Komurasaki felt her heart warming at the attitude of the young pirate. She didn't remember everything about her father, but Luffy was reminding her of her father in his attitude. His smile was contagious and quite charming, making her dip her head to his, her growing smile, and the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Luffy saw it and sensed her feelings. Happiness. Gladness. Nostalgia. There were other, more muted feelings that Luffy couldn't feel because his fruit allowed him to sense the strongest feelings that were on the surface.

' _She has a cute smile'_ Luffy thought casually.

"Anyway, let's go help this Zoro, then!" said Luffy as he pointed at the horizon, unknowingly in a completely different direction where Zoro was being held.

"You're coming with me?" asked a surprised Komurasaki.

"Shishishi, but of course! How else am I going to see if I want him in my crew?" He turned to her, giving her his bright smile, "By the way, I've already decided! You're going to join my crew, no question about it! Shishishi~"

"Hey! That's my decision!" Komurasaki cried indignantly. She didn't mind the young pirate, and wouldn't be opposed to joining his crew after she frees Zoro if only to test waters, but that was her own decision!

Her only response was Luffy's laughter.

**]]]][[[[**

"Thank you! I'm really grateful! I thought I was going to die! I thought it was all over for me!" Gin thanked his saviour profusely in between bites. His face was full of tears.

The person smiled, "Eat it, but remember. I only gave it to you because I know what it feels to starve, and only for the reason that you're someone that I saw in front of me." They glared at Gin, "However, try anything after you've finished eating, and I'll kill you."

The person in question was a gorgeous woman. She had a shoulder-length light pink hair covering her right eye and curled upwards at the tips. She had smooth pale skin, a beautiful face, full plump lips with pink lipstick and purple eyes. She was around five feet and eight inches tall, with a slim waist and curvaceous figure, long legs that seemed to go for ages. She wore a black and white French maid outfit that reached a few inches above her knees and allowed a generous view of her busty cleavage.

Luffy, who was watching from above, chuckled, "Heh, looks like I found us a good cook!"

He made his presence known, "Lucky! You got some food, huh? And you were about to die from starvation! Shishishi" they both turned around to look at him, "Hey, cook! They called you Reiju, right? Join my pirate crew, will ya?"

"Huh?" was his only answer.

**]]]][[[[**

"You're the pirate that arrived the other day, right?" asked Reiju.

Both Gin and Reiju were sitting on the deck's floor, their back to the railing. Luffy, on the other hand, was sitting on the railing itself.

Luffy nodded, "Name's Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!"

Reiju gave a serious look, not really caring that Luffy's position would give him a better look at her cleavage, seeing that his eyes never went down to her chest besides the first time when he checked her all out, "Don't start anything at this restaurant!" she warned, "The owner of this place used to be a cook of a pretty infamous pirate crew."

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, "That old man was a pirate?"

Reiju nodded, "This restaurant is his treasure. Try anything and I'd kill you."

Luffy chuckled, "If it's like that, then you have nothing to worry about," he shook his head, "Eh, whatever. Hey, join my crew!"

Reiju raised an eyebrow, "No, I-"

"No, I refuse!"

Reiju's eyes widened as she was taken aback by the sudden interruption. She looked at him confused, "What?"

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy explained helpfully, seriously how hard was it to get? "You're a good cook, so join my crew! We'll be pirates together!" he exclaimed with a big smile, feeling pretty excited that he found a cook.

Reiju sweatdropped, "At least, hear me out..."

Luffy crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine then, tell me!"

His antics amused Reiju. He was pretty childish and carefree for a pirate, different from the other pirates she saw. It was refreshing.

"Like I was saying… No, I'm not opposed to joining pirates or leaving this place as I have dreams and goals that I want to accomplish," she raised her hand when he was about to interrupt her, "However, I know nothing about you or your crew, so I can't just join you out of nowhere. You came here and you're staying until you get a cook for your crew, correct?" she asked.

Luffy nodded, they really needed a crew, and they weren't in a hurry. The restaurant was fun, and the food was great.

"Then, if you don't find anyone by the time you need to leave, and If I found your crew to my liking, and if you agree to a condition of mine only then, I would join your crew."

Luffy pouted but found her conditions reasonable, even if he hated them.

"Sorry to cut in the conversation, but..." Gin interjected, "My name's Gin. I'm a member of the Krieg Pirates," he said in a way which suggested that Luffy should know the name however, it wasn't ringing any bells, "So you said you're a pirate? Can I ask what your objective is?"

Luffy smiled, "To find the One Piece," he said it with no hesitation, "I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Both Gin and Reiju stared wide-eyed at Luffy.

Reiju stared at Luffy for a few moments in shock. Most would call his dream silly and impossible. However, the way he carried himself and said it in utmost confidence somehow made it seem that it was possible.

' _Sis, have you heard of All Blue?'_

A silly smile tugged at her lips. Her brother, Zeff, and now this guy and even herself; all of them had silly dreams others would laugh at.

Gin appeared to have recovered from his shock, "If you're still searching for a cook… that means you don't have many people in your crew yet, right?"

Luffy nodded, before pointing at Reiju, "With her that makes 6!"

"Hey! Don't go counting me on your own!" yelled Reiju while a smile played at her lips because of his antics. He was a fun guy, and it didn't help that he was quite handsome in her opinion. Those ripped arms and his tight red vest hinted at something more hidden underneath it all.

Gin continued, his face grim, "You don't seem like a bad guy, so let me give you some advice..." he paused, making both Luffy and Reiju lean in, "Give up on going to the Grand Line!"

Both Reiju and Luffy frowned. Luffy's opinion of the guy went down by a bit.

Gin didn't even look at them as he continued, "You're still young. There is no need for you to recklessly rush things," he looked at Luffy, "Besides, there are other seas beside the Grand Line, go be a pirate there… the Grand Line..." Gin clutched his head as his eyes gained a fair away look, his body trembled, "That place… it's so terrifying..."

Reiju scoffed, "For a member of the Krieg Pirates, the so-called strongest pirates of East Blue… you're acting like a scaredy cat..."

Gin shook his head, "It's because you know nothing!" he shook his head, "Any way… can you give me another plate to take with me?"

"I've already fed you! This is not a charity. If you want food now, then you have to pay as you're no longer starving to death."

Gin was silent for a moment, "I understand… However, it's not for me. I… had a friend with me, and he was starving just like me! Please, let me help him or he'll die!"

Luffy frowned. He had sensed that Gin was lying, but he had no malicious intent. He actually could feel that the guy he talked about was really important to him and that he feared for him. He decided to say nothing.

Reiju stared at him for a while before she sighed, "Fine, but leave your gun as a payment..."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

**]]]][[[[**

"You're still going? Even after I've warned you?" Gin asked from his place on the small boat which Reiju lent him. A small food container with him for his friend.

Luffy nodded, "Yup, because that's my dream, and that's why I won't mind dying for it!"

Reiju studied him for a moment before a big smile made its way to her beautiful lips. Someone who'd go so far for his dream that he'd not mind dying to fulfil it. She liked people like that.

"Well… you're free to do what you want. I have no right to stop ya," Gin then looked at Reiju, "Thank you so much for the food. It's the best meal that I've ever eaten. You're my saviour." he smiled, "Is it alright if I were to come back to eat here again?"

Reiju shrugged, "Suit yourself. The old man's cooking is even better than mine, so you need to try that."

Gin bowed to her, thanking her again before he left off.

Luffy and Reiju watched him go for a few moments before they turned around.

Reiju was startled as Luffy caught her wrist. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he looked at her with that sunshine smile of his.

"Come on! You want to get to know us before you join, right? Then let's introduce you to everyone else!" Luffy said while laughing as he dragged her inside.

Reiju let him lead her inside with a smile and pink dusting her cheeks.

**]]]][[[[**

Luffy tapped the wooden platform with his foot, impressed that the restaurant had something like that. He turned around to see the old man and the cooks all armed and ready with Reiju at the front. Komurasaki was slightly behind him, ready to start the fight. She was the only one remaining with Nami away, and Zoro and Usopp followed her to make sure she's safe.

"Hey, old man. Let me and my crew fight against these guys," said Luffy. While the Pirates boarding the platform were not that much, but their numbers at least would be enough for a light workout for them.

Reiju scowled as she inched closer, "I'm going to fight! It's my restaurant and you won't be fighting without me!"

Luffy turned around, tilting his head, "What are you talking about? I've already said that my crew will fight..." Reiju was seriously weird sometimes, in Luffy's opinion.

Reiju sighed, "You were counting me as part of your crew again, weren't you?"

"Shishishi! Of course!"

Reiju merely palmed her face for a few moments before she chuckled, "Honestly, you're really stubborn, aren't you?" she turned around to Zeff who was watching the exchange with amusement, "Just leave this to us, old man."

Zeff shrugged, "Do whatever you want, just don't destroy the restaurant."

The Krieg Pirates snarled at them, "You think just the three of you can defeat all of us?"

"We're the Krieg Pirates! The strongest in East Blue!"

Luffy chuckled at the idiots. He extended his palm, creating a ball of white light above it.

It was something that Reiju, the old man and the cooks noticed. They stared in shock, although that shock turned into comprehension when it came to Reiju and Zeff.

"You have Devil Fruit powers?" asked Reiju, fascinated by the ball of light. She knew about Devil Fruits from her times in Germa 66, but haven't seen one before, especially not here in the weakest of the four seas.

Luffy laughed at their looks. The idiot pirates didn't seem to notice the light. He gave them an evil smile before the light ball scattered into tiny orbs of light rocketed toward the pirates as he said, " **Hotaru Hirameki** " (Fireflies Flash).

The orbs of light hit the pirates in various spots in their bodies. Shouts of agony and pain were heard as the pirates' bodies became like swiss chess. Over twenty pirates fell to the ground crying in pain, cradling their various injuries.

"What the hell happened?" shouted a confused pirate.

"Agh, my arm is injured!" yelled another pirate.

"What did they do!?" cried another confused asshat.

"Luffy-dono!" Komurasaki cutely pouted, "Please leave some for us."

Reiju glared at him, "She's right! What's the point of us if you defeat all of them yourself?"

Luffy chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Shishishi, sorry Komurasaki, Reiju!"

The pirates roared as they regained their vigour. They didn't really understand what happened, but their stupid minds ignored it as they charged again at them, intent on killing them.

Komurasaki unsheathed her normal sword and charged, followed by Reiju.

They both started going at the pirates, cutting and breaking their bones; Komurasaki cut down the pirates with no mercy as her past had left her hardened towards scum. Reiju, on the other hand, used her legs, the style of fighting taught to her by Zeff, to break the bones of her enemies with no hesitation. Both of them left their victims either dead or wallowing in pure agony.

Luffy laughed seeing them; they were a really fine addition to his crew. He decided he didn't want to miss the fun and jumped in.

It didn't take more than a few moments to leave all the pirates on the floor, either dead or too injured to move.

The cooks and Krieg gaped at the three of them standing, a mountain of bodies at their feet. Reiju and Komurasaki especially struck an interesting figure; Reiju's feet were covered in blood, while Komurasaki only had blood on her face and sword. The smile on her face looked impossibly innocent for someone whose face was covered in blood.

"W-What?!" Krieg stared, his eyes refusing to believe what he just witnessed. His small brain worked overtime to find an explanation, "T-That's it! You all ate Devil Fruits! I've heard of those! Supposedly, the Grand Line is full of them! That's the only explanation for how weaklings like you defeated my crew!"

The trio sighed. Their opponent not only wasn't the strongest they wished for but also incredibly stupid.

Krieg bellowed, "Gin! Pearl! Come and show these brats the might of the Krieg Pirates!"

Gin stepped forward, his face set in cold determination. His arm held his weapons, a pair of metallic tonfa weighted with metallic spheres.

The other person was a towering man with orange hair. Two large metal plates covered his front and back. Several small plates with large pearls embedded in them covered his knees, elbows, and hands.

Everyone aside from the Krieg pirates stared at the ridiculous ensemble of the man called Pearl.

"Great, another idiot appears," commented Reiju.

"This guy doesn't look cool at all," whined Luffy.

Komurasaki simply giggled at the sight in front of her. She pointed at Gin, "Reiju-san. I want to fight the ungrateful man to show him the error of biting the hand that fed him. I'll leave the clown for you."

Reiju pouted but consented with a nod.

"I get to kick Krieg's ass then? Shishishi, I'll be enjoying this."

Gin frowned as he saw that. He knew the boy with the straw hat had no chance against his great captain, but he wanted to be the one to kill Reiju. He owed her, at least that much for her kindness. He turned to Pearl, "Hey, leave them to me. You can have your turn if I fail." He finished with a scoff.

Pearl went to complain, but Gin's glare silenced him.

"I'll be your opponent." Gin announced as he jumped to the wooden platform.

"It seems it's my turn first," said Komurasaki as she made to stand in front of Gin, "It's unpleasant to meet you. Name's Komurasaki," she said as she gave a bow, waiting for the fight to start.

**]]]][[[[**

Gin rushed forward, his tonfa spinning in his hand. He was fast, faster than Komurasaki expected for someone so afraid of the Grand Line. He struck with his right arm, an attack that she dodged by jumping backwards. His attack hit the wooden deck, creating a crater where Komurasaki stood just a moment ago.

' _Strong,'_ she thought as she used her nondescript sword to block his follow-up attack.

Komurasaki thrust her sword forward but Gin, with an impressive display of agility, dodged the attack by spinning himself in the air, appearing to be floating for a second before he landed. He was on her in a flash, his right tonfa aimed for her head. She blocked it but the other one was moving right to the chest. Komurasaki stopped putting strength in blocking the first one as he bent backwards, letting both attacks sail above her body.

' _I was careless. I underestimated him too much,'_ she thought as she put a little distance between them. While Gin was still no match for her, he had proven to be stronger and faster than she had first thought, _'Maybe he'd actually prove to be a challenge.'_

"All me to tell you my name," Gin smirked as he put one of his tonfas over his shoulder, "The Demon!" He announced it seriously.

Komurasaki gave him a blank look for a moment, "D..." she choked on the word as she was trying to stifle her laughter, "Demon? Who gave you that nickname? The old lady you harassed when you were a little kid?"

Gin growled, "Why you!"

She continued, not really caring that he was getting angry, "You think you know everything about this world? There are animals that would eat your entire crew for breakfast! I've seen monsters that could destroy mountains with their breath! You don't even hope to compare to them." She finished with a sardonic smile.

Gin frowned, "It appears that you have a personal grudge against me, but why?"

Komurasaki glowered, "With you personally? No. I have a problem with scum like you," Her voice had risen at the end. The situation reminded her of events from her father's past and it was making her angry, "You've been given help by the people of this establishment, yet like the rabid dog that you are, you bite the hand that fed you. I hate people like you." Her glare had intensified and even with her voice rising, she's yet to yell, "You went back to that lowlife you call a captain and brought him here, endangering everyone and betraying their trust."

"I have my duty to my captain!" Gin yelled as he charged at her, attacking with his left tonfa, followed quickly by his right one.

Komurasaki dodged both before she slashed at him, making him cross his weapons to stop her sword. She frowned as she had failed to cut through his tonfa, _'it seems that I still need more training if my feelings still get in the way of my sword,'_ The feelings that the situation brought up with slight similarities with her past made her mind clouded, and dulled her sword otherwise she'd have been able to finish the fight much easier.

"It might have been admirable if it wasn't for the fact that you're following that scum." She raised her leg and kicked him, making him stumble. She followed by a thrust that pierced Gin's shoulder, making him scream in pain, "The fact that you follow him shows what kind of person you are."

Komurasaki pulls her sword out. She was about to swing it and end the fight, but Gin moved, attacking her. She docked avoiding the strike of one of his tonfas and delivering a cut to Gin's right leg making him yell in pain. He proved to be made of stronger stuff than Komurasaki thought as he soldiered on, bringing his other tonfa to attack her. Komurasaki proved too fast to him as she easily dodged the strike, moving backwards.

She sighed and stood up. She had an idea about his speed and strength now which was disappointing even if she hadn't expected anything from the start. _'It is time to end the fight.'_ Komurasaki sheathed her sword, her hand still on the hilt. It was time to cut the bastard, and she was going to do it even if he tried to use his weapons to protect himself.

Gin looked at her confused, "Did you give up?"

Komurasaki's lips formed an innocent-looking smile, "I thought it was time to end this."

"You like to joke, don't you?" snarled Gin as he dashed towards her. His tonfa spinning in his arms.

Komurasaki stood still, waiting for her chance as she readied her attack.

"Sky is free. Ocean is blissful. Trees are divine. Rocks are enlightened. So you'll be!"

Just as Gin swung his tonfa to attack, she dashed forward. She spun, twisting her body, avoiding both of Gin's attacks and rocketing toward him. She closed on him before she used her attack, " **Iai: Nenten Tengoku!** "(Twisting/Twisted Heaven) unsheathing her katana in a quick draw, slashing upward using the force of the spinning motion to deliver a deep twisted cut from Gin's lower right hip to his left shoulder right through both of his tonfa cutting them down in two pieces. Her attack propelled her forward until she stopped, standing a few meters behind Gin.

' _S-She cut my_ iron _tonfa…'_ Gin's body fell to the ground, his eyes turning white, as a large amount of blood sprayed from his deep wounds.

Zeff stared at her with respect. The cooks, Pearl and Krieg gaped at her, not believing what they just saw, while Reiju gave her a look of respect.

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he jumped toward Komurasaki, putting his hands on her shoulders, "That was amazing, Komurasaki! Shishishi! You sure showed him and kicked his ass. You even cut through iron!"

She gave him a smile in return, "Thank you, Luffy-dono."

Luffy nodded before he noticed a bit of blood on Komurasaki's Kimono. He didn't remember her getting hurt, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Komurasaki smiled at his concern. A little pink made it to her cheeks, as Luffy looked her over, worry in his eyes, trying to determine if she was injured. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "It's alright. I was not hit by any of his attacks. This is his own blood, not mine."

Luffy stopped and smiled hearing that. He wouldn't fight his friend's battle and would never interfere unless their life was in danger because he believed in them. However, he had almost lost Zoro against the Hawk dude and didn't want his friends to be hurt too much.

Sighing in relief, Luffy laughed again as he remembered his earlier enthusiasm, "Shishishi~ anyway, that was really cool! Especially the attack at the end! Cutting his iron tonfa was so cool~"

"Thank you, Luffy-dono~" Before she could say anything else, she was cut off by Krieg who started yelling.

Evidently out of his momentary stupor, Krieg's face morphed into pure rage, "Pathetic! That was pathetic, Gin! To lose against a woman! Pearl, get back. I'm using MH5! I'll enjoy seeing them suffer!"

Pearl panicked as he ran back to where Krieg was standing, his mask already in his hand, "But, Captain! Gin is still there. If he's alive, then the poison gas will surely kill him!"

Reiju perked up at the mention of poison gas. The events of the morning had prevented her from eating her favourite meal, so this was an opportunity. She had not tasted any type of poisonous gas for a long time.

"It doesn't matter! That pathetic weakling couldn't even beat a woman! Let him die!" cried out Krieg as he put the gas mask on his face. He idly noted that aside from the straw hat-wearing boy and the woman who beat Gin looking worried, none of the cooks or the pink-haired bitch looked worried; in fact, the bitch looked like she was excited!

He loaded his launcher before he fired. "MH5!"

He watched as the missile moved towards his enemy, but before it reached the wooden platform. The pink-haired bitch jumped and kicked it, making it explode.

"Hahahaha! You thought you could kick it away bitch. Tha-"

Krieg was cut off as everyone heard the sound of sucking. Soon, Reiju was visible through the purple cloud of poisonous gas. The sight of her caused everyone that wasn't part of Baratie to drop their jaws in awe and pure shock.

Reiju was standing on top of a wooden mast _sucking_ in all the poisonous gas like it was a tasty treat. They watched shocked as the last of it finally disappeared. Reiju licked her lips as if she just finished eating an especially delicious dish, "That was surprisingly tasty given it was from a scum like you."

Luffy was literally salivating. He had stars in his eyes and around his face sparkling at seeing Reiju's cool powers, "So coooooooooool~ Reiju is so amazing! She can eat poison like that~ I'm so jealous~ I wonder how the poison would taste."

Komurasaki sweatdropped, "Please don't try it, Luffy-dono." She then turned towards the stupefied Krieg with a glower, "You're pathetic! The lowest of the low! Instead of helping your comrade, you leave him to die? A leader that doesn't care about his subordinates isn't someone worth following!"

Again, anger seemed to break Krieg of his stupor, "What did you say about me you little bitch? I'm Don Krieg, the leader of the Krieg Armada! I've defeated countless enemies with my power and killed more than 300 marines myself!" He began to rant, "I'll make you regret saying those words, bitch. I'll have you under me, screaming and begging for more after I kill all the others!"

Komurasaki glowered however before she could even respond **"Oi!"** Luffy's voice interrupted her. His voice was cold and deadly and sent shivers down her spine. She looked at Luffy, his lips quirked downward into a scowl as his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

" **Your time will come after Reiju defeats that clown, don't be hasty. I was going to kick your ass eight ways to Sunday"** Komurasaki didn't even feel like correcting him as she shivered, his voice sounded deadly as she could feel the bloodlust from him, **"Now though… I'm going to kill you."**

"Why you! Pearl, finish that pink bitch, but leave the brat and the other bitch for me!"

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Pearl said as he jumped back to the wooden fin for his fight against Reiju.

**]]]][[[[**

Pearl stood in front of Reiju, making a pose, "Behold, my invincible Iron Wall!"

Reiju scoffed, "Invincible? I'm sure I can take you down!"

" _You_ take me _down_? I'm afraid that's not happening. In the last 61 fights that I've been in, I've won them all without even so much as a scratch!" Pearl started gesturing his hands wide, "I fight while protecting my entire body!" Raising one finger, Pearl continued, "I've never even lost a single drop of blood in all the fights I've been in. Not one, _single_ drop."

Reiju raised an eyebrow, "Not a single blood drop? Who did you fight? Infants? It's no wonder that people consider East Blue the weakest sea if someone like you is still alive. The only exceptions were the Pirate King Gold Roger and the Marine He-" Reiju stopped, looked back at Luffy, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Huh? Monkey D. Luffy."

Reiju blinked. She blinked again. She sighed, "Does your grandfather know that you want to become the Pirate King?" asked Reiju.

"Shishishi~ Yup, he wanted me to be a Marine though! Hey, do you know grandpa? How?"

Reiju facepalmed, _'Does he not know that his grandfather is famous?'_ She looked at Luffy again, _'I guess that to be expected of him from what I've seen so far…'_ Seeing that no one had put two and two together, she decided not to reveal it and simply said, "Yeah, tell you about it later."

"Okay!"

"Back at you," Reiju turned back to Pearl, "You say that you're invincible, but you're full of holes; your sides, your legs, your shoulders and your head. Any competent fighter should be able to take you down."

Pearl growled and charged at her, "I'll show you, bitch!" he stretched his right hand back, reading to attack using the iron plate on his hand.

" **Ultra Natural Pearl"**

' _That's a long name'_ thought Reiju idly as she didn't move from her spot at all, appearing to the inexperienced as if she wasn't fast enough to react.

" **Present!"** screamed Pearl as the pearl, on his iron plate hit the side of Reiju's head, sending her to the ground rolling until she hit the restaurant's wall.

"Reiju! Reiju-san!" screamed Luffy, Komurasaki and the cooks in worry. Zeff was strangely silent.

Reiju slowly stood up without a single drop of blood or a bruise was on her head, not that Pearl or Krieg noticed that. _'I wonder what poison I should have for dinner,'_ she thought as she sensed Pearl standing behind her.

" **Pearl Close!"** he screamed as he smashed both of his iron plates at the sides of Reiju's head at the same time.

' _Ah, I should fall down for this one,'_ She thought as she pretended to fall face down on the wooden ground. The cooks still screamed for her, but Luffy and Komurasaki noticed by now that something was wrong. Luffy especially had sensed that she was calm and didn't feel any pain coming from her.

Pearl jumped, **"Service Pearl!"**

"He jumped!" The cooks helpfully commented.

" **Tarnished Silver…"**

' _He sure loves his long attack names…'_ Thought Reiju as she sighed, _'This fight is going to be boring.'_

"Move Reiju! He's going to fall on you!" The cooks screamed for her.

" **Present!"** finished Pearl as he fell on the middle of her spine.

"Ahahahahaha! Behold," Pearl gestured widely, opening his arms, after he stood up, "My Iron Wall!"

Reiju sighed, _'Time to end this,'_ before she stood up, giving Pearl a blank look.

Pearl's eyes bugged, "H-How!? Your spine should've been broken!"

Reiju raised an eyebrow, "Broken? From what? Your attacks felt weaker than a bug's bite." Seeing his face become red from anger, she said, "This is the difference between our strength. You'd not have been able to injury me even if you kept attacking me for days."

"W-What? You think you're more invincible than my iron wall!? You think that stupid fruit that you've eaten is stronger than my Pearl attacks!?"

Reiju raised an eyebrow, she had thought that demonstrating how his attacks were useless would drive it home how outclassed they were, but the idiot's brain was as dense as his captain's armour. "I didn't eat any fruit, but I guess your small mind wouldn't be able to explain in any other way." She picked up small wooden debris from the ground, "You claimed that you've never lost a single drop of blood? That your Iron wall was invincible? Let's test that, shall we?" Reiju said before she hurled the piece of debris towards Pearl.

The debris flew at a high speed and struck the middle of Pearl's face. She heard the satisfying sound of Pearl's nose being broken as he was sent flying backwards, leaving a trail of blood, falling just at the end of the wooden fin.

"Ughh!" screamed Pearl in pain. _'H-How? How can a piece of wood do this to me? How strong is she?'_

Pearl shakingly stood up. His nose was broken and leaking blood, his lips busted and left eyes swollen. In short, his face was a mess.

"My Iron Wall was broken through!" said Pearly slowly, he was starting to sweat and visibly shake as he took a step back, "You're dangerous!" he screamed before he fully stood up, and started bashing the iron plates on his hands together, "I'm in danger! I'M IN DANGER! DANGER!" He finished and suddenly his plates were all somehow engulfed in flames.

"Don't you dare get close to me! You're too dangerous!" he said raising his arms up, in each hand he held four pearls in between his fingers, " **Fire Pearl's Special Treat!** " He screamed as he threw the flaming pearls all around him. He wasn't even thinking about defeating Reiju but rather to keep her as far away from him as he could.

Reiju dodged easily, noticing how the pearls lit the ground on fire all around Pearl forming a protective barrier. Sighing, she jumped through the fire, landing in front of Pearl.

"How can you approach me?" asked a panicking Pearl, "Even wild beasts won't approach me when I'm like that!" _'Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!'_

Reiju rolled her eyes. This was getting too boring for her, "You think I'm afraid of these puny flames? Even Patty makes a bigger mess when he burns down his dishes."

"Pearl! Don't move!" screamed Krieg as he hurled a giant spiked iron ball towards Reiju.

Reiju prepared to take it down, but before she did anything, she saw Luffy jump through the fire, "Ah…" she reacted in surprise as Luffy stood clenching his fist. As soon as the iron ball reached them, Luffy swung his fist hitting the ball and completely destroying it, much to Pearl and Krieg's shock.

" **Don't interfere in their fight!"** Luffy's voice was cold just as before. It made even Reiju shiver slightly.

"Thanks, Luffy~" she said with a smile, "But I could have stopped it."

Luffy turned to her chuckling while scratching the back of his head. "Shishishi, sorry then!" he said before he stepped back to allow Reiju to take care of Pearl.

Like a cornered animal, Pearl had no path but to try and take Reiju down no matter how dangerous she was. "I'll burn you to death!" Pearl screamed as he rushed toward Reiju.

Reiju stepped forward and thrust her leg in a stabbing kick, nailing Pearl right in the chest, **"Petto"** (Chest). The kicking easily crushed Pearl's huge iron plate continuing toward his chest, breaking several ribs, making Pearl spit a huge quantity of blood before he was sent flying away, falling in the ocean.

"You shouldn't have tried to take the restaurant from us. This restaurant is the old man's treasure. You've sealed your fate the moment you thought you could just steal it, pirates."

"Woohoo! That was too cool, Reiju!"

Reiju smiled, "Thanks~ now do your job, and kill that bastard."

Luffy nodded, "Got it!"

"Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!" Krieg screamed, "All of you are Useless! It seems that I have to do it myself!"

He loaded his missile launcher again and pointed it at them.

"That poison gas again?" asked Luffy as he rushed forward.

Krieg fired another missile. This one looked a little bit different, something that Reiju noticed. Just before it reached Luffy it exploded, sending a number of shurikens at Luffy "Oww," Luffy complained as a bunch of them hit him, causing a few paper cuts.

"You thought that I'd use the same trick twice!?" screamed Krieg.

Luffy palmed his hand, "I see, he got me good."

"This is what a battle is! I've got more ways to kill you than I could count!" he continued his rant, "Now, I'll ask you! Which one of us do you think is more fit to become the Pirate King!?"

Luffy crossed his arms and simply answered, "Me. It definitely can't be you!"

Krieg gritted his teeth so much he almost shattered them, "I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

**]]]][[[[**

"Damn brat… I'll demonstrate for you the might of the Ruler of East Blue! You'll know soon enough that strange powers are meaningless against me!"

Luffy scoffed as he fixed his hat, "Keep talking, I'm going to kill you. I'll come over there so wash your face and sit tight!"

Luffy jumped over a fallen mast and ran towards Krieg. Krieg on the other hand pointed his shield again at Luffy as four sections split from it. He tossed something in the water, and a moment later the water exploded sending a huge amount of the air, obscuring Luffy's view.

Luffy heard the sound of a machine gun and instinctively willed his wings out to block whatever Krieg fired at him. He saw several spear-like bullets pass through the water. His wings warped around him to protect his body; the spears hit his wings hard, but couldn't penetrate them, instead, leaving bruises that hurt. One spear _did_ hit Luffy in the leg, but it simply bounced his tough skin.

The water cleared as Krieg fired another barrage of spears at Luffy. This time, instead of Luffy shielding using his wings, he bent his wings forward before opening them wide in a fast motion, " **Tetsu-wa no ame** " (Iron Feathers Rain) releasing many feathers that shot forward intercepting the spears and knocking them off course.

"W-What the hell!? Wings? What the hell are you?" screamed Krieg shocked at what just happened.

Reiju and the rest, except Komurasaki, were also shocked. _'I knew he had a Devil Fruit, but what kind of fruit makes him able to control light and gives him wings?'_ thought Reiju as she watched the battle in interest.

Luffy vanished in a blur, appearing in front of Krieg with his fist cocked back to strike him.

Krieg managed to warp a cloak covered with sharp iron spikes around himself, "Why don't you hit my Kenzan Cape!"

Luffy didn't hesitate, punching Krieg in the face through the spiky cape. The spikes dug into Luffy's fist before the spikes broke. He didn't even flinch as his fist sent Krieg flying; blood flying from both his mouth and nose.

**]]]][[[[**

Zeff stepped forward towards Reiju, "Watch him carefully, Reiju…"

"Huh?..."

"There are guys like him, every now and then. Idiots that fight to the death once they decide on a goal…" he said it with a sardonic smile on his face, "A guy like him is the worst enemy you can face… where he wins or loses this match… I like guys like him."

Reiju smiled softly, "I do like them too... however, he'll win for sure."

Zeff looked at Reiju for a moment before he sighed, "I guess that you've already decided."

She understood what he was getting at, "He still has to accept my condition."

Zeff chuckled, "You think he won't? I guess we'll have to search for another cutie to bring in the costumers."

Reiju rolled her eyes, "Perverted old man…"

**]]]][[[[**

Krieg shakenly stood up, "This is going to be your grave, you straw hat-wearing bastard!" he yelled as he charged at Luffy. He used his huge shield to bash him. Luffy was sent a few meters back but didn't take any damage.

"My grave?" asked Luffy before he blurred, appearing in front of Krieg and sending a punch to his stomach. The punch connected with Krieg's armour completely breaking it into pieces as Krieg was sent flying back into his ship's wreckage, his mind blacking out for a second.

"No, it's going to be yours." Said Luffy simply.

' _M-My armour! My indestructible armour!'_ thought Krieg, his mind not being able to comprehend how it happened. He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up again. He took out his shoulder plates and locked them together (The only thing that remained of his armour), releasing a retractable blade and shaft, forming a great battle spear.

"Unlike my earlier measly spears that couldn't pierce your wings, chicken brat! This one is in an entirely different league!" he said as he thrust his spear towards Luffy.

On instinct, Luffy used his wings as a shield as the spear made contact only for it to cause a massive explosion that sent Luffy flying away.

Luffy stood up, none the worse for wear from the explosion. There were some soot and dirt on his wings, but nothing more than that.

"Y-You managed to dodge my attack? Of course, how else you are still in one piece!" screamed Krieg as he charged at Luffy again.

Luffy looked at him, confused with the idiot's words, "Dodged? Are you blind or something?" He knew that the guy was a weakling, but he had hoped for a better fight if he could even call this a fight.

"AAAAA!" Krieg cried out again as he swung at Luffy.

Luffy managed to dodge the second swing, and the third, however, his foot tripped. Krieg capitalized on the chance, bringing his spear in an overhead swing that caught Luffy square in the chest.

"Gaah!" Luffy yelled in pain as he was engulfed in a massive explosion, much bigger than the previous one. When the smoke settled, it revealed Luffy with his shirt burned, covered with light scratches that didn't even leak blood, dirt and soot. Luffy glared at Krieg as he stood up again, this was his favourite shirt. Thanks to the extra durability granted by his Devil Fruit, Luffy wasn't really injured from an explosion that big, unlike what would have happened had he been a normal person.

"Die!" Krieg screamed again as he tried to finish Luffy.

Luffy closed his fist, forming a golden ball in front of it before he punched it, " **Jūdan,** " (Bullet) sending it too fast for Krieg to react. The golden ball hit the spear and exploded, along with the spear, causing a big explosion that sent both Krieg and Luffy flying in different directions.

Krieg stood up after a few tries, his legs almost giving up, "M-My battle spear…" he didn't even have time to react as Luffy appeared in front of him, and delivered an uppercut to his chest. Since Krieg didn't have his armour anymore to protect him, he had taken the full damage of Luffy's punch as he was sent flying through the air, coughing up a large amount of blood as he blacked out completely. The punch had broken several of Krieg's ribs and a fist-sized imprint in Krieg's chest could be seen where Luffy's punch had connected with Krieg's chest.

Luffy stood up raising one hand in the air, " **Seikō.** " (Holy Light) a spear made out of golden light with a white ring around it formed, " **Kōsō!** " He threw the spear at Krieg.

In an instant, the spear was on Krieg; it pierced through him and exploded, creating a massive explosion that sent shockwaves and winds disturbing the sea creating a ripple of waves.

Nothing remained of Krieg except for a single charred arm that fell into the sea. The rest of him was vaporised by Luffy's attack.

"He won!"

"Way to go, Straw hat kid!"

The cooks shouted happily, celebrating the win against the Krieg Pirates. Not that they've actually done anything.

"Fweh," breathed out Luffy as he sat down as his wings disappeared, "That took a little out of me. I need to eat a lot now," using his light power took a bit out of him, especially when it was such a big attack. He turned back to Reiju, "Hey, Reiju! Feed me!"

Reiju smiled at him, resting her face on her palm, "Of course~ just come inside."

**]]]][[[[**

Reiju stood up by the door smiling softly as she watched Luffy scarf down the food that she had made for him.

"I'm not as good as the old man, but, are you enjoying it?" she asked before she giggled lightly as she saw Komurasaki trying to protect her plate from Luffy's wandering hands.

Luffy swallowed, "Yup!" He nodded, "It's really great! You're really good at cooking, Reiju!"

She put a hand on her cheek, "Oh, my~ such nice words~" She teased him before shaking her head, "So… Can I join your crew? That's only if you accept my condition."

Luffy nodded happily, "Of course!"

"You haven't heard my condition."

"Oh, yes," Luffy hit the palm of his hand, "What is it?"

"There is a certain country that I want to destroy in the future. If you promise to let me do it, and that you won't stand in my way, then I have no problem with joining your crew, Luffy."

He gave her a confused look, "A country? Why?"

Reiju stayed quiet for a moment before she answered, "That country is rotten to the core. They were the reason that I lost my mother and my younger brother. They strive for death and destruction, and have no regards for human life…. I… hate that country with all my heart."

Luffy looked at her for a moment as if he was studying her, looking through her soul, making Reiju a little uncomfortable. After a few moments, Luffy nodded, a smile on his face again, "Of course, Reiju! We would help you, too!"

Reiju moved closer to Luffy, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. "Well then, I'd gladly go with you, Captain Luffy~" said Reiju with a sultry tone, wanting to tease her captain for a bit.

Luffy simply gave her his brightest smile, "Shishishi~ Welcome aboard, Reiju~"

Komurasaki gave her a beautiful smile, "Welcome, Reiju-san."

That only made Reiju smile wider, "So, captain… my brother had a dream that I decided to inherit in his place…" She paused for effect, making Luffy lean in interest.

"Have you ever heard of All Blue?"

**]]]][[[[**

Reiju was standing at the wooden deck as Luffy and Komurasaki readied the boat. The cooks were all around them crying at her departure.

Reiju was barely holding in her emotions. She wanted to leave to fulfil her dreams, but the restaurant had been the first home that she ever knew. The cooks were annoying but they were her family, and Zeff was the father she never had. She could barely keep the tears at bay as she refused to say goodbyes.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion. Patty and Carne were wearing suits, carrying flowers and running after her.

"Reiju! Don't leave us, please!"

"We agreed to share you!"

Reiju rolled her eyes, thankful for the distraction before she proceeded to kick the two idiots six ways to Sunday.

She gave one last look to the restaurant, sighing since Zeff still hadn't appeared to see her off. She shook her head and boarded the boat.

Just as they were about to leave, she heard his voice, "Hey, Reiju!" He was standing on the upper deck, leaning on the fence, "Don't catch a cold."

That was the last straw for Reiju as she broke down, tears running down her beautiful face, crying openly with no shame.

"Owner Zeff!" she yelled, pouring her heart out for her father figure, "I'm eternally grateful for taking care of me for so long!" She choked on her words, "I… I'll come back here one day," Finally she said that word that she could never say before, "Father!"

Both Luffy and Komurasaki had big smiles as they saw the emotional scene, never doubting their choice for a friend and crewmate.

After a few moments, they were already a good distance away from the restaurant. Luffy stood up and shouted, "Alright! Let's go and help Nami!"

**]]]][[[[**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> For those who made it here. I hope that you liked and enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> This was an Angel!Luffy fic with the:
> 
> Mythical Zoan - Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi
> 
> Or
> 
> Human-Human Fruit, Model: Angel
> 
> You think you saw everything this fruit can do? Nah. You'll see that if this one ever becomes a full fic.
> 
> It's the first of several ideas that I have for One Piece fics, and there is a chance that they might be turned into full fics. Or at least one of them will.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one.
> 
> For those who are interested in my Dragon Ball fic then sorry for the wait. I had exams and other stuff going on. I'm 8K words in my second chapter (Technically chapter 1). I won't be updating it as fast as I wish since I reworked a few things and decided to actually write the plans down.
> 
> I have other things that I'm writing or planing. One of them is another MHA one-shot.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Until next time.


End file.
